tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotome Nene
Kotome Nene ''(Real name ''"Achille Grimaude")' '''also known by his aliases ''"Five" or "Soprano" is a ghoul working for "間違いないでたらめ" (lit.no doubt bullshit) News Agency as a paper boy. He lives by himself in an apartment in the 5th ward. He is also a member of Aogiri Tree. Appearance Pre-wintertide arc: has dark brown hair with a fade on the sides whilst he keeps it long on the top. His hair naturally drops to cover his forehead but he prefers to part it to the left. He has an average physique, not skinny whilst not fat with a standard proportion of muscle. Pre-train raid arc: Usually wears black jeans, polished black dress shoes, a t-shirt with the words "新しい世代" (lit. new generation) and a blue hooded puffer jacket. He has a birthmark located on his right shoulder. Post-train raid arc: Changed to a simple white shirt and black overcoat. Sometimes wears a baseball cap. Personality Kotome acts as society's standard view of a "delinquent". He has a perverse side as shown when he reacts to seeing the no-eyed king. This is supposedly caused by his own "fetish" for anyone with a new and different scent, sending him into a short frenzy. Short bursts of rampage are also a known personality trait he gets whenever he is triggered by a stimuli in his surroundings. Through this, he is revealed to have an addiction for combat as he just can't get enough of fighting other strong opponents. He holds a strong amount of respect towards Aogiri for allowing him into their ranks. He trusts each one of his brethren within Aogiri deeply with his life and would even go as far as to trust them with his first-born child should he choose to have any kids. It has been revealed that Kotome has a more twisted alter-ego persona which is believed to be the original identity of "Achille Grimaude". As of late, the alter-ego has taken full control of the body which it believes to have been originally it's own. The reason as to why the persona of Achille was originally swapped out with Kotome is shrouded in mystery though some believe for it to relate to the experimenting that occurred shortly after his birth in Paris. Achille is a much more twisted version of Kotome. He is not fond of fights and prefers to settle matters through speech. In a situation where Kotome would walk away from an un-armed individual, Achille would instead finish them off on the spot should they truly annoy him straight to the core. He demonstrates excellent manners and prefers to come off as being a gentleman as opposed to being seen as a Kotome, who Achille is commonly mocking as to having acted as a common ruffian with no sense of dignity or self-respect. Some of his gentleman traits were beginning to rub off onto Kotome before the take-over, perhaps as a foreshadowing. Achille is very smart at picking up small details in other peoples and pre-emptively begins to speculate the type of person they are before he has even spoken to them. He likes to think situations through and likes to be seen as a calm individual, he is not particularly fond of those that start meaningless conflicts for no reason other than to release their own fight itch per say as it reminds him of Kotome. Achille seeks strength and knowledge whilst looking to achieve ghoul supremacy in his own way, prioritizing the completion of his own personal missions over the lives of others. Achille does not share Kotome's sense of respect for Aogiri and instead deeply wishes to see it's downfall, having even insulted the faction. Background Achille Grimaude was born in Paris. The fifth child of a noble family there. So far he has been shown to have retained memories of his father and mother though he was only an infant during his time in Paris. The events that took place in his family's establishment are largely shrouded in mystery. It is believed that he moved to Japan during his infant time along with his sister Wendall Grimaude though it is unknown as to what happened following their arrival. Kotome Nene previously lived with 4 others in an abandoned warehouse where they lived together. He shared the warehouse with a bunch of pre-teens; "Rock, Clover (Real name: Kotomi), Cherry''(Real name: Nene) & an older girl who they refer to as "Sister". One evening, they come under attack from patrolling CCG doves which caused for the group to split up during the confusion. The group's current whereabouts are unknown and we have no information on if they are still alive. He has a human best friend by the name of Nakanobi Sana. They were very close friends, though not much is known about how they met. Kotome participated in the first Aogiri Tree Free for all race and fighting tournament where he co-operated with Kota Okada to reach the top of the tower. He then participated in the second Aogiri Tree Free for all where he entered a state of arousal upon seeing the No-Eyed King sending him into a frenzy attacking all ghouls around him. He fought and lost against Maki Itokawa due to blood loss and fatigue from his earlier rampage allowing for even the most common dirty trick to take him down. Kotome participated in the Railroad Raid, assisting Kana Itsuhara in a tag team fight against Akane Hotaro & Hiraku Kei where they were successful in stealing supplies. Following this event he attended the celebration party helping to get closer to Kana although she vanished before he got the chance to talk to her more. Kotome participated in Aogiri assault where he attempted to attack Veli following her sly remarks about Aogiri which Kotome took personally to have been directed at Kana. Kotome fought against Veli in a blind rage losing the battle after getting knocked on the back of the head twice. Kotome participated in the Hospital Raid where he arrived late followed by an encounter with the rogue gunner Arlo Ether, winning the battle with relative ease. Following this, he encountered and saved an injured Jack from his losing battle against two doves. Following this he attempted to make a quick break for Kana's RC suppressants only to find himself stopped in his tracks by Izumi Okazaki. During his battle with the investigator something begins to possess Kotome's body as it gains full control over his body. Achille then lost the battle against Izumi as a result of fatigue from the body's earlier encounters in the hospital causing Kotome to regain control of the body. Following the events of the hospital raid, Kotome was rescued by Maki who appeared on the scene in a flash and carried him away as they made their retreat to Aogiri's base. During his resting period, he took some time to think to himself and came to the realization that Kana was only a distraction from the start whom eluded him from his original goal of locating his sister. When the news struck of Kana's death, he himself paid no patronage and carried on with his normal life. After some time passed following his recovery from the events of the hospital, he got into a fight with a berserk brawler by the name of Takashi. The two seemingly fought to their heart's content as they both seemed to love the feeling of rampages before both competitors fell to the ground in exhaustion with the fight seeing no clear winner. It is believed that Kotome's "Essence" was the inspiration for Takashi to join Aogiri. On one evening, Kotome began to have panic attacks as he attempted to record his own dialogue through his phone. It is reveled that he is having a psychological battle of warfare with his "''other self" otherwise known as "Achille Grimaude". Eventually Achille wins the fight for control over the body, sending Kotome into pure darkness. Whether or not we will ever see the persona of Kotome ever re-surface again is a mystery as he himself exclaims that he is shrouded in darkness upon losing control. Achille is shown to have inherited the memories of Kotome during his entire life-time including his time in Aogiri. Achille is seen formulating multiple plots against the destruction of Aogiri as well as the careful planning of his next few steps into the world during one late night. Sometime earlier in the week, he was sent a request to defend a storage area as part of a mission for Aogiri. Not wanting to come off as suspicious to the other Aogiri members, he reluctantly accepted the mission. During the one-shot, it is made clear that he has been investigating Juha and Satoshi with close eyes as he even begins to ridicule them. He is shown to have a fear of fighting Maki, Jack or Kota and would prefer to not engage in them in a 2 v 1 or 3 v 1 situation. Such a situation would be known to him as being a worst case scenario. The one person he fears fighting the most in Aogiri is Jack after having personally witnessed up-close his rampage through the eyes of Kotome. Abilities & Powers Achille is a Koukaku ghoul who specialises in the creation of swords and shield kagunes. Being a Koukaku, he is extremely defensive against attacks from quinques and other kagunes. His sword's attack speed and movement speed with his kagune drawn is somewhat slower than the average Koukaku ghoul however his normal human speed and reflexes are overall pretty average. He has prior experience of fighting when practicing against his sister a long time ago. Eagle Eye '''- Has trained his eyes to the point of having combining his normal already 20-20 vision with his ghoul senses to discover an innate eagle eye that allows him to view even the most minuscule objects such as the smoke from a rifle's barrel at long distances. He requires his kakugan to be activated when using it and it currently has severe usage limitations with him suffering from severe side effects 40 minutes later after using it continuously for the short duration of only 10 minutes. '''Lion's Pride - A durability rule where every direct hit an opponent causes him (if it didn't kill him) to come back with essentially double the durability in that particular body part the next time he were to fight. It is normal for regular ghouls to be able to regenerate their cells and naturally become durable over time but Achille possesses an intense durability far surpassing most ghouls as attained in his family's blood. So let's take an example as to when Maki struck him with a direct shot in the chest at point-blank range. Having experienced a full on attack like that and surviving it, he is now capable of simply tanking a direct chest shot regardless of the kind of attack it would be. If he were to receive another chest attack following that first one only then would he start to take severe damage. Lv is an abbreviation for the current state of power a particular body part is sitting at. Whatever the total of Lv is, would also be the number of times he can take an attack in a particular region before it begins to affect him as it should. The only area this ability doesn't affect is his head. Current Body Parts affected by Lion's Pride Right & Left arm durability''' Lv 2''' - Source: Izumi cutting up the insides of his arms in hospital thread. Chest durability''' Lv 2''' - Source: Maki's strike to his chest in no-eyed ghoul thread. Throw/Surface Knock durability''' Lv 2''' - Source: Veli smashing him against concrete. Legs Lv 2 - Source: Crushed by Takashi. Kagune Before, his kagune could only extend from his left arm. It grew to form a long jagged blade that resembled the blade of a sword. This blade had a reach of 1.5 metres along with a jagged end. Although it was jagged, it could still leave a nasty cut into his opponents had it made direct contact. Evolution Following his multiple battle experiences in TGRP, his kagune has evolved to take on the form of a shield he likes to refer to as 'bouclier de sacriliege' (lit. shield of sacrilege). His body has developed further muscle tissue to be capable of supporting the weight of the shield allowing him to move it almost carelessly despite it's relatively abnormal weight. The outer layer of the shield is coated in long, piercing spikes. The shield's defenses are not to be underestimated. Mask Prefers not to wear a mask giving no care if humans see his face whilst he has his Kakugan released. History The Grimaude are a well-known family of monarchy among ghouls. They are a french Ghoul family residing in the main city of Paris. To humans they are famous choreographers of classical music, performing regularly at "L'Auditorium de Lyon". ''They have 2 butlers, 4 maids, 2 estates, a beautiful garden and their own gourmet restaurant found inside their house. '''Family Ranks' Alfred Grimaude - Father/Leader (Status: Unknown) Wendall Grimaude - Mother (Status: Unknown) Lorraine Grimaude - Sister (Status: Unknown) Melody Grimaude - Sister (Status: Deceased) Cornetto Grimaude - Sister (Status: Deceased) Paulina - Butler (Status: Unknown) Farnsworth - Butler (Status: Alive) Adalbert - Head Scientist (Status: Unknown) Development Trivia * Achille is a French and Italian form of the Latin "Achilles" lit. meaning, he who embodies the grief of the people. * Kotome is an incorrectly spelled rendition of Kotomi (琴美 ) lit. meaning, harp and truth. * Nene (ねね) lit. meaning, tranquil and calm. * He was originally intended to be a ghoul investigator specializing in quinque shields. * Short Rper monologue here; my favorite class to play as in MMORPGs and the sort is typically Guardians. I've always felt a real kick out of completely mitigating an enemy's attacks as opposed to just dealing damage to enemies which I find a whole lot more boring after having dealt with multiple overpowered attack systems in a lot of different games I've played for example Smite. I feel that this has affected the way I have built this character and the future developments I have in store for them. * Another short Rper monologue; despite being a huge fan of the Jojo's Bizzare Adventure series, I've held back on trying to implement Jojo references in my character as I'd like for him to be viewed as a serious character whereas the majority of Jojo characters are in there purely for comedic value or parody. I paid a major homage to Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure in Kotome's fight against Arlo Ether where Kotome screamed "Useless! Useless! Useless!" after deflecting multiple bullets from the ranger. Don't expect much more of them from this character. Honestly :C Relationships Development Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Koukakus